clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Callum Fawsitt
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to contact me here about anything considering it's appropiate. I will always get back to you within 12 hours, that's a promise. 1 Year on the CPW, thanks to all the Admins, my friends and everyone else who made my first year here amazing! :D __TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Logo Hi Callum, Since CP's anniversary is actually tomorrow, and no anniversary logo has been chosen, this logo and design are used right now (the wiki theme was designed by Vic, btw). Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:10, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Obtaining popups Hi Callum, I've noticed that you added some images of popups when picking up pins in the last day or so. While expanding articles and galleries is a great thing, popups in general are not important, and should mostly be added if there's a special poup or some other significant detail about the popup which may require keeping an image. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:00, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Name Change & Rights Hi, Callum. Thanks. by the way. :D It's my CP username. I think my rollback rights are working fine, but my rollback icon and black username text are broken. Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 21:51, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ^^^that reminds me, I need to change my signature :P RE: What does that mean 50 respace edits? 123johnpaul (talk) 22:06, November 25, 2014 (UTC)123johnpaul Happy Thanksgiving! from FuzzyHamster [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 08:44, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the postcard Callum! Happy thanksgiving to you too! JWPengie has a present ' ' you! 01:11, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks, Callum. I hope you have a good day as well. P.S. You forgot to leave a timestamp on all the talk pages you left that message on. :P -- 01:26, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Grats! Hi sir, Congratulations for making your #4k edit! Keep being such a great walrus as you are. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:02, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Unban me from the chat! Hey man I dont know why I got banned? But if you are a moderator,Could you please unban me I swear to god I will me nice Hope you read this and bye The Mangle (Toy Foxy 2.0) (talk) 18:55, December 7, 2014 (UTC) How much? Hi again,Im just gonna say,I have red the policy page and stuff,So im just asking,Am I banned forever,24 hours or a few days (If a few days,How many days then). I hope I dont disturb you then,Bye HoildaysIggyContest Hey ! Christmas is fast approaching and to get in the festive spirit, i'm hosting a Iggy Contest find out more by clicking this link http://goo.gl/fEoHRj but hurry submissions only last until 18th Dec Happy Hoildays! :D -Starry May your Dreams be Wide 14:46, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:45, December 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Happy Holidays! Hi Callum, Thanks :) Have happy holidays too! P.S. please set the height rather than the width of the images in your signature (using x25px instead of 25px), so their height doesnt pass the maximum signature image height, since their height is larger than their width. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:48, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Happy Holidays! Thanks. You do the same. :) -- 23:21, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Party Names in Other Languages Hey, Callum. Regarding your edit here, are those by any chance unofficial translations? In other words, did you get them from pasting the party name into an online translator like Google Translate? -- 03:21, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for taking the time to add the translations, but I don't think it's a good idea to add unofficial translations to pages, as they can be misleading. Even though they are translations of the English name of the party, the official name for parties in other languages are not always direct translations of the English name. There was an edit war on the Holiday Party 2010 page due to the unofficial translations, so please don't add any unofficial translations anymore. :-- 23:43, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Hi Hey.you! :) :: Thanks for explaining this to me, I apologize for this. I see a few other pages where this has happened when people have used a Bot. I will make them aware too. :: Merry Christmas! :) :: Callum Fawsitt 00:02, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Greeting Happy Holidays! From Fuzzy. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Evil is back in town,']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'in just the right time']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'to ruin Christmas!']] 01:29, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hi Callum, Thanks for the message :) Have a happy new year! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:18, January 1, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the new year! Jess0426 (talk) 18:38, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Happy wikiversary ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) --Roger6881 (talk) 15:42, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Roger! :) : Callum Fawsitt 17:50, January 4, 2015 (UTC) File renamineg Hi Callum, I've just noticed that some of your renamed files haven't been updated in the pages, and as no redirects were left behind, they appear to be broken (in the case of the installed script, it might be the result of an occasional error, or perhaps as it's built to substitude wiki links and not infobox parameters). Just in case, i'd recommend leaving a redirect behind, and checking after the renaiming. I'd also recommend to leave files if their file name contains a detail that allows searching for them, such as an id. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:24, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :P.S. i've added redirects for some of the more used files there for now, though there seems to be an issue with the file Water Party 2007.jpg- it appears like the page content was moved but the file revision's weren't, for some strange reason. Can you check it out please? :Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:11, January 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Chat Ban Request (Egodpoons024) Hi Callum, Ok, thanks for taking care for this! Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:57, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Mainspace Edits Hey, thanks. Congratulations to you on 4,000. :) -- 23:58, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat Thank you, Callum. I'm happy to become one! -- 19:24, January 17, 2015 (UTC) : No Problem! :) : By the way, nice signature, love the glow! :D : Callum Fawsitt 19:33, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Regarding Ember Hi, Callum. Thank you for notifying me. It seems the situation has been resolved since then. Have a good day, -- 21:37, January 26, 2015 (UTC) UNBAN ME Okay, seriously Callum? I WAS NOT BEING RUDE TO USERS AT THE TIME. Anyways, I'm going to go edit pages now, I was never given warnings either! I'm telling u to unban me, I DID NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING WRONG. I feel like I could cry right now thanks to u!! >:( ❤Go! Princess♕Pretty♘Cure!✿ 01:49, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat Sorry for the late reply. I'm a little busy today, but I'll try to meet you on chat later today or tomorrow to see what you have to say. -- 23:12, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey! :) You don't have to apologize :P Everyone gets busy at times including myself XP I'll be on chat until 9 P.M in your time today. And more or less the same tomorrow :P Have a good day! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:17, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Regarding my Renaming Files It's fine. Just remember to check the article to see whether the file links were updated correctly. Also, see this if you need help with the tool. -- 20:29, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :One more thing: Make sure the "Include links in all namespaces" box is checked and click the "Rename and update" button if you haven't started doing so already. :-- 21:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: My Edits I'm not sure whether you're asking if the images you re-uploaded are good or if all of the files you moved were correctly updated on their respective pages, but both look fine from what I can tell. I've checked Category:Pages with broken file links and it looks like none of the flag articles ended up there. One tip for the images is to use the pin loader SWF that Penguin-Pal created (the link that Penguin-Pal posted is currently down, so ask Watatsuki for the alternate link). This will allow you to get larger images of the flags on player cards if you want to. Anyway, good job overall. What were the issues that other users mentioned? -- 23:27, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hi :) :I used the amazing (http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Player_Card_Generator) that Penguin-Pal made (one of the best) for the images. :They said that the quality of the images are weak and the pin does not display accurately on the Player Card (not quite sure what they mean). :But thanks for the feedback. I am looking into adding images to things more often now. I wish I could render images but I don't think it's possible on a MacBook. :Regards, Callum! :) : Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:34, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::You can render SWFs as PNG images by using Kurst SWF Renderer. I believe it also works on Mac. However, if you would like to use the player card generator to create player card images for flags, you will need to right-click and either copy or save the image to your computer. After that, you will notice that the background is transparent instead of blue. This can be fixed by creating a background layer with the following RGB values: 0 83 157. Then, merge the background layer with the layer that has the penguin and item and you will have your image. The method using the pin loader SWF requires less steps, though. ::-- 00:12, February 19, 2015 (UTC)